Beginning
by Othello.Syndrome
Summary: Something had been putting Akise on edge lately, and he's finally able to figure out what - or who - it was.


**A/N**

Sorry for this. Just an idea that I daydreamed about. Rated T simply 'cause of the third. Damn him and his murderous ways. Haha. Review if you wish, but most of all, enjoy.

xoxos

* * *

Akise had never been one to be content with simply sitting around and being idle. He didn't wait for things to happen - he searched for new occurrences. He observed, deduced, then acted. He wasn't impulsive, nor was he patient. He was just content with observing how life played out.

Until those serial murders.

Akise knew it was a serial killer before the newscasters announced as so. The consistent way the murders seemed to take place - a chase, followed by a large gash wound, usually though the chest, causing the victim to bleed out. And most damning of all was the shattered cell phone - the serial killer's _'mark'_, he supposed. Though he didn't know what it meant, he was able to conclude all of this information because he was Akise Aru, boy detective.

While Akise trailed the serial killer, he began to become oddly edgy - something new was happening. Was going to happen. He could feel it in his soul, curiosity brimming and the thirst for answers burning in the pit of his stomach. He followed the serial killer's movements secretly, discretely searching for the answers no one was able to provide. Akise had already decided that he was going to report his discoveries to the police. So far, Akise had concluded it was a teacher at the local middle school, and the teacher had to be male. The supposed teacher would appear normal enough, and if he assumed correctly, probably wore glasses.

But before he could officially record such findings in his notebook, he spotted a suspicious tall being who was walking around in a large trench coat.

Akise's stomach flipped in excitement, a rush of adrenaline flowing through his system. This was it! He spotted the serial killer!

Akise stood behind the wall, eying the tall man as he passed the corner. Akise made sure to remain unseen, cautiously moving to tail after the suspect.

The man moved towards the stairwell entryway, running in and seeming to go up. Akise knew his trailing ended here, for only a fool would chase a dangerous(if his assumptions were correct) killer up such a closed-in area as a stairwell.

He waited for about forty minutes behind a wall, watching and waiting for a sign of life. Suddenly, two figures stepped out of an elevator next to the stairwell. Two persons of interest who suspiciously - or miraculously - survived a serial killer. A girl and a boy.

Akise's heart stopped, his mind instantly following suit and blanking out. That boy..

He didn't know who he was, where he was from, or why he was here, but he knew this boy was the centerfold to how he'd been feeling as of late. His edginess, his excitement - it was all the fault of that boy whose hair resembled the colour of cocoa. And that girl, Akise noted in the back corner of his mind, must be involved. But she wasn't important. Not to _him_.

Not like that boy. The boy with messy dark hair and a cap off-balance on his head. The boy with nervous, darting eyes that were suspicious of the cheerful girl beside him; rigid in his steps, looking as though he wished for an escape.

An escape Akise would _gladly _assist with.

Akise blinked, subtly shocked. He didn't know the pink-haired girl, and wasn't sure what caused it - maybe it was the anxious looks the boy was throwing her, or maybe the way she didn't seem to mind that she was making that boy uncomfortable just by being there - but she made him uneasy. Made him detest her and want to get rid of her as soon as possible. Made him frustrated that she was there, at that boy's side, and not him.

Made him jealous.

Jealous? Akise brushed the trivial thought aside, dismissing it. Regardless of how he felt about that girl, his focus was on the boy who's back was leaving his sight.

The girl's magenta eyes flashed towards Akise's location. Akise pressed his body flush against the wall. His breath halted, assuring his self that he couldn't possibly be seen.

Akise knew that the girl was still standing in that same spot, simply staring. Waiting for any suspicious movement at all.

He wished he were able to peek his head over a bit more, to see that boy. The boy who wasn't running or escaping despite this chance. Akise would sacrifice his safety for the boy's at any point and time the boy wished to be free.

_"Y-Yuno?"_ the boy called.

Akise's heart thudded at the voice, clenching the fabric of his shirt over his chest as it beat wildly.

The female named _Yuno_ turned around, no longer interested in searching for him, _"Sorry, I'm coming, Yukki!"_

_"Uh, no, you don't have to."_ Yukki replied, flustered. Akise agreed with a heated passion.

_"Yukki, it's dangerous alone. That man's gone," _(Akise mentally noted that _'that man' _must have been the serial killer), _"but there are still dangerous people."_

_"Y-Yeah, I guess you're right.."_ the boy with the beautifully timid voice conceded.

Akise hid himself until he was absolutely sure they were far gone, slumping down the wall with a long sigh of relief. But that relief didn't last long.

Akise ran a hand through his alabaster tufts of hair. He wanted answers. What was going on? How did they survive the man who had been wreaking havoc across the city? Who would go after _'Yukki',_ a boy who obviously wasn't the type for these sorts of strenuous situations?

Akise knew the boy's name(or abbreviated name.) He would find this boy's identification records. He would follow this boy and find where he lived, what places he frequented, and what ways he walked to and from school. He would learn his family history - Akise was determined to know the boy inside and out.

He would do _anything_, no matter the cost, to protect that boy.

Akise didn't know what was going on, but he sure as hell planned on finding out.

Something was beginning, and he was exhilarated.

...


End file.
